victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
The Slap Fight
The Slap Fight is the 11th episode of Season 4 of Victorious and the 58th overall. Plot Tori and the gang are caught up in a competition to see who can get the most followers on TheSlap. When Trina appears to have an outrageous amount of followers, Tori stays up all night trying to get more than her, meanwhile slacking off on her part of a short-film with the gang. Jade and Beck leave the room the next day to get more followers, quickly followed by Cat and Robbie. Although Andre and Tori appear to be 'too cool' for it, they catch each other secretly trying to get the most followers as well. Cat's tactic is to post 1,000 random thoughts a day, Robbie holds a contest for his followers and gives himself a complete makeover, Beck takes hot pictures of himself and makes a live broadcast of himself washing his car shirtless, Jade threatens and scares people into following her, or as she puts it, 'gently suggesting' that they follow her, André has his grandmother post for him, and Tori takes on a challenge. After a huge fight breaks out between Beck and André at lunch and Robbie confronts Cat about a false tweet she posted about him, they all turn on Tori. She defends herself, and André questions how Trina got all those followers in the first place. Sinjin tells them that three months ago Trina told him she'd teach him to jump rope if he changed her followers from 34 to 900, so he did. He tells them he's disgusted how the most popular, lucky kids at Hollywood Arts would get so caught up in seeing who can get the most followers, leaving them feeling ashamed. With 19 hours left to finish their short film, they manage to scrape it together, and it turns out comedic, with horrible acting from everyone. Finally, as Trina teaches Sinjin jump rope, when he says Trina is his wife, she leaves. http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/victorious-the-slap-fight/EP012366370069?aid=zap2it Trivia *According to a tweet by Matt, Avan and Leon, and an interview by Victoria, Victorious was not renewed for a fourth production season, which means that this was the last episode of Victorious ever produced. *Beck's and Robbie's hair is shorter in this episode. This also happened in Beggin' on Your Knees (Beginning of Season 2). *This is the 2nd time Sinjin is seen in the Vega's house, and the third time he was seen around the Vega house (Cell Block). *The Kyoki Milk Challenge may be based off The Cinnamon Challenge. *This the second time that Jade and Robbie acted as a couple for a movie. *This is the first time since Season 1, where Cat says "What that's supposed to mean?," after Tori blows into the trombone. Also Cat says, "Tori, don't be sad." the same way as in Ice Cream for Ke$ha *In Driving Tori Crazy, when Beck gives Tori and the Northridge Girls a ride, he claims his car is a 1967 Pontiac GTO. However, we only see the car from the windshield in that episode. The video where Beck is washing his car confirms at least the make and model of the car. *Sinjin breaks the fourth wall when he says that he's not usually allowed in the "Main people's houses" and mentions the main characters as the "Main People." *When Robbie dances and shows off his make up, and he says, "Would you follow me? I'd follow me," it was a reference to the film The Silence of the Lambs. *During the premiere of the short film, Tori, Beck, Robbie, Cat, and André look really embarrassed after watching themselves speak their lines. This could be that their really nervous about what the teacher would think or it could be that they know how rushed and bad their acting was. *'Ending Tagline:' "You're doing way more gentle than my mom does it." - Robbie. *During one part of a scene, if you look closely, you can see that it says 'Sam & Cat Coming Soon' on a building above Tori's head; however, during the rest of the scene it says something else. *When Tori catches Andre making a video for a The Slap his phone is on the home screen and not The Slap app, also all the other characters phones were not on The Slap as we know from Tori's status updates during cutscenes, The Slap app is full screen however the top part of the phone (with the signal strength and battery) can be seen on Cat and Jade's phones. *On Netflix, this is shown as the last episode of the series. Goofs *Sometimes when Cat is typing, her thumbs pressing down doesn't match the letters of the words she's writing. *Most of the tweets Cat said she tweeted on TheSlap was not shown on the actual website TheSlap.com but it's possible the show does not follow the real life website. *If Sinjin hacked into TheSlap three months ago, it is unknown why Trina didn't teach Sinjin how to jump rope until three months later. However, it is possible that Sinjin didn't master jump roping until the end of the episode. *If Cat posted 1,000 tweets a day, she would probably hit tweet limit, like what Twitter has. *Sinjin is tan everywhere except for the part not covered by his shirt. He is supposed to have tan on his arms while his body is normal. *In "Socks and Violins" Jade starts with her eye patch on her right eye then it goes to her left eye for a few seconds then goes back to her right. *If you watch carefully, while at the lunch table the sign behind Sinjin and Tori keeps changing. *If Sinjin made a short film already last year for the class, why would he be in the class again? (it is possible that Sinjin failed the class and had to retake it) *During the short film when Jade is talking to Andre, the fruit in her cup would disappear then reappear a couple times Quotes Sinjin: '''(To Jade) What does it mean... to be a woman? '''Tori: '''You have 977 followers. How do you have so many? '''Trina: '''Cause I'm amazing, I'm pretty, I'm smart, I'm pretty... '''André: (To Jade) Where are you going? Jade: To get more followers. (Leaves Sikowitz's classroom) Beck: Jade it's not important how many... I'm gonna get more followers. (Leaves after Jade) André: 'Beck you can't leave you gotta... '''André: '(To Robbie) Where are you going? '''Robbie: ...For a walk in the sunshine! Cat: Oh, I'll come with I love sunshine! Tori: Are you guys just going to go get more followers? Robbie: No... Cat: Yes, that's right. Tori: (To Sinjin) What time is it? Sinjin: Almost 8. Tori: That's so weird... Sinjin: What? That I'm wearing my underwear backwards? Tori: .... Sinjin:: (whispers) How could you tell? Tori: (whispers) I can't... Sinjin:: Oh.....Whats up? Tori:'''I was supposed to meet Andre and Beck, Jade, Cat & Robbie at 7:30 to shoot our short film. '''Sinjin: Well, Robbie is in the janitor's closet. Tori: Why? Sinjin: Hey! I don't ask people why they're in closets. Andre: Look... I can deal with having less followers than Trina. But I will NOT have less followers than Robbie! I can't! Tori: Cat Hey...Hey Cat. Cat: (Tweeting on TheSlap.com) Tori just said 'Hey' to me. Tori: You know we are supposed to shooting for our film right now for class. Cat: (Tweeting on TheSlap.com) Tori just reminded me about our short film... #don't... care. Tori: Would you put your phone down and talk to me? Cat: I can't. I'm doing a thousand tweets a day. Tori: For what? Cat: 'Cause, the more you tweet the more followers you get. Tori: There is no way you can think of a thousand things to tweet everyday. Cat: (Tweeting on TheSlap.com) "I like birds, and cheese." Cat: (sitting down at the lunch table) Hiiiiiiii. (pulls out phone and tweets on TheSlap.com) "I just sat down and said, 'Hiiiiiiii.'" Tori: Cat, if you're just gonna sit there and tweet stupid, pointless tweets then please ''go sit somewhere else. '''Cat:' (Tweeting on TheSlap.com) "Tori is being mean to me. #cramps??" Tori: (looks offended) Cat: I'' know! '''André:' Then why'd ya tweet that? Cat: 'Cause! I ran out of real stuff to tweet. And, anyway, people like reading weird stuff about other people. Sinjin: '''S, my name is Sinjin and my wife's name is Trina- '''Trina: ''(drops jump-rope)'' I'm done with this. Sinjin: 'Look, I just wanna say... you guys make me sick. '''Beck: '''Why? '''Sinjin: ''Cause! You're all great-looking, and talented, and popular! I mean, you guys star in every play at this school! And you sing all the songs, and you do all the talking in class...you guys have it all! And you're really worried about which one of you has the most followers? (Awkward silence) '''Sinjin: '''Yeah. Ya feel the shame? 'Cause... you should feel the shame. (Leaves the table) (Shorter awkward silence) '''Cat: I feel the shame. André: Man, we make Sinjin sick, and he eats food that other people chew up and spit out. Tori: Y'know what? I am happier with the five real friends I have at this table than I would be with, 20 million friends on a computer that I don't even really know. Jade: Wait-how do you get five? Gallery Click [[Gallery:The Slap Fight|Fight here]] to see the photo gallery for The Slap Fight. Video Gallery Victorious GROUP HUG & COLLAPSE! Nick's Victorious Slap Fight Interview With The Cast New Victorious Promo Victorious- The Slap Fight FULL Promo! Victorious - "The Slap Fight" Sneak Peek 2 (HD) Victorious - "The Slap Fight" Sneak Peek 1 (HD) VICTORiOUS S04E11 The Slap Fight Part 1|Part 1 VICTORiOUS S04E11 The Slap Fight Part 2|Part 2 References Category:Season 4 episodes